Kiki (Aladdin)
Luke18's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Princess Jasmine - Dawn (Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl) *The Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Abu - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Rajah - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Sultan - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Zigzag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Iago - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Gazeem the Thief - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Razoul - Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters, Inc.) *Razoul's Guards - CDA (Monsters, Inc.) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *The 2 Hungry Children - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) & Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Prince Achmed - Giovanni (Pokémon) *The 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Old Jafar - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Peddler - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Cave of Wonders - ??? *The Magic Carpet - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Donkey (Shrek) *Old Genie - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Camel Abu - Simba as Adult (The Lion King) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Little Turtle *Ostrich Abu - Jewel (Rio (2011)) *Car Abu - Putt-Putt *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Fat Man Genie - Shrek *Little Boy Genie - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) *Goat Genie - Kuzco as Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Teacher Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Gigantic Genie - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Cub Rajah - Young Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Abu as Toy - Pinocchio *Snake Jafar - Bear (The Fox And The Hound) *Cheerleader Genies - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Rapunzel (Tangled), Anna, & Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen (2013)) *Genie Jafar - Fib (VeggieTales) Chapters *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/The Dark of Night *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 2 - Kiki on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 3 - Kiki Fights with Giovanni/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 4 - Princess Dawn's Dream *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 5 - Merlin and Zigzag's Conversation/Dawn Runs Away *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Zigzag's Evil Plan *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 7 - Kiki Arrested (Part 1) *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 8 - Kiki Arrested (Part 2) *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 9 - Kiki Escapes with the Sea King *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 11 - The Narrow Escape *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 12 - The All-Power Danny/"Friend Like Me" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 13 - Merlin Upbraids Zigzag *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 14 - Kiki's First Wish *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 15 - Zigzag Makes her Move/"Princess Kiki" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 16 - Merlin Rides on Rainbow Dash *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 17 - Kiki Argues Danny/Kiki Goes to See Dawn *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 18 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 19 - Kiki Almost Spells the Beans/Kiki and Dawn's Kiss *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 20 - Kiki Gets Ambushed/Danny Saves Kiki's Life *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 21 - Zigzag Gets Exposed *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 22 - Kiki's Depression/Junior Asparagus Steals the Lamp *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 23 - Merlin's Announcement/Danny's New Master is Zigzag *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 24 - Zigzag's Dark Wishes/"Princess Kiki (Reprise)" *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 25 - The End of the Earth *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 26 - Zigzag Takes Over Arabian *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 27 - Kiki Vs. Zigzag *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 28 - A Happy Ending in Arabian *Kiki (Aladdin) - Part 29 - End Credits Category:Luke18 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof